For My Friends
by KnowYourself
Summary: You wouldn't get the full joke unless you knew me personally like my friends but jack and his teacher share a steamy relationship :v)
1. It Begins

A hard dick sprung from the older mans pants. Jacks mouth descended on it. Mr. Madson pulled into his driveway and set the breaks with a grunt. Below his midsection jack was going to town on his dick the thickness and length of the older mans penis could barely fit in jacks mouth but he boy was suckin like it was his life line. His obvious inexperience showing as he tried to lick the entire length of Madsons dick. Jack didn't realize that they had reached his teachers house as the car stopped he was too absorbed in his task. Madson was struggling to keep his composure his knuckles turned white from the grip on the steering wheel various grunts and moans passing through his lips

"Jack...jack!" He grunted out " maybe we should take this inside..(...slime man)"

"Hmm?" Jack looked up from his work precut was slowly dribbling from the tip "yeah we should" he buckled up Madsons pants and they entered Madsons house. As soon as they were inside the house Madson grabbed jack by the ass and asked him,

"Have you ever worn handcuffs in bed?" They traveled up the stairs and into into the master bedroom

"Tell me if you don't like any of this" said mr Madson as he put cold handcuffs. Jack could only nod as he was stripped of all of his clothes other than boxers he was wearing. His teacher was equally naked as he told jack to get on his knees whith his hands behind him.

"Call me master when we're in bed like this" said Madson there was a muffled reply of 'yes master' from jack who almost came right then from how erotic it all was. Jacks tongue swirled around his teacher penis 1 last time before he Madson came

"Take it all on your face or swallow it all" said Madson in a husky tone before thick ropes of cum gushed out of the tip of his penis all over jacks face.

"Master!" Jack exclaimed surprised by the older mans sudden ejaculation

"Turn around put your hands under you and your ass in in the air"

"Y-yes master" this time the stutter was completely real. Jack was inexperienced yet excited to have his first time with the person he loved

"Please be gentle, this is my first time" jack asked as a blindfold descended upon his face.

Jack heard the sound of an opening drawer and suddenly cold fingers were pressing against his ass hole. Jack gasped as two fingers entered swiftly. Jack moaned as they raked against his inner walls. Madson smirked not that jack could see it and added a third finger. Jacks moans continued for a while longer before something else entered him. He could tell it was dick shaped but it was too cold to be real. 'A dildo' he realized in shock. Jack could feel it being slowly pressed into him. All he could do was moan and writhe on the bed as it dug deeper and deeper inside of him until a full 8 inches of it was inside of him. Jack heard a click and a dissatisfied grunt. Moments later he heard the door open

"Stay here" and the click of a closed door behind him. Jack layed there for a few minutes getting used to the foreighn intrusion in his ass. When Madson came back he replaced the batteries of the dildo and brought in a wooden chair. Madson quickly slipped a cool ring around the base of jacks cock and switched on the vibrator. Jack had never been more embarrassed at the sounds that came out of his mouth as vibrations pulsed inside of him. Jack felt the bed droop in front of him. 'Mr-I mean master' he thought as he leaned forward in an attempt to capture his masters lips in a kiss. Madson caught his chin and softly whispered in jacks ear

" suck my nipples ;)" Jack nodded and leaned down and sucked like his master told him :}

"That's enough" Madson whispered in jacks ear

"Yes master"

"You've been such a good boy this evening" Madson said putting his hand on jacks cheek as his kissed him (the one above the waist;) innocently on the lips.

"You deserve a reward don't you"

" I do master?" Asked jack

"You do." Said mr Madson as he leaned down and wrapped his mouth around jacks dick

"I'll even take this off" said Madson as he used his teeth to remove the ring from the base of jacks cock. Jack gasped as Madsons mouth moved up and down his dick. Jack rocked back and forth moaning as the vibrations of the dildo in his ass and the mouth of his teacher no master brought him to his climax.

" master!?"

"Yes"

"I-I'm cumming!:0" Madson took his mouth off of jacks dick and let some of jacks cum go on his face and some of it in his mouth

"Look" said Madson as he removed jacks blindfold

And look jack did on Madsons face was the shape :^).

"Master may I speak" asked jack looking upon his masters face

"i love you" was jacks last words before he passed out from the pleasure of his orgasm and the vibrator still going in his ass. Madson caught his as jack fell on his chest. Madson had a slight frown on his face as he licked jacks cum off of his face.

"I still have to take you home :("

Half an hour later mr Madson gently shook the younger boy awake

"Jack...jack wake up you need to get home"

"What... Mr Madson? Why are.." Jack began to remember the events that took place before he fell asleep and he was wide awake with a deep red blush across his face. Mr Madson chuckled

" you remember huh? Well now it's time for you to go home:("

" I don't want to" muttered jack as he snuggled closer to Madsons chest

"But you have to so get up" and so 15 minutes later as the sun was setting they both arrived at jacks house. Mr Madson knocked on the door to the house and jacks parents soon answered.

"Mr and mrs...?"

"Marten" they said in unison"

"The after school bus didn't come so I thought that I'd take your son home for you" said mr Madson with a smile

"Bye mast- mister Madson"


	2. Another One

Jack had been waiting for me Madson to approach him again. It had been 2 weeks since mr Madson fucked him out with his vibrator and every time he thought about it a blush spread across his face and he got hard in seconds. His parents started to think he was becoming anti social with how much time he spent in his room getting off. He would think of how deep his masters vibrator penetrated him put his hands around his cock and pump his hands in time to how his master would fuck him. The memory of the cold handcuffs would bring him over the edge every time. His room was starting to smell. But this time he would get the real thing. It was a Friday and told his parents he would be coming home late hanging out with his friends or something. The last bell of the day rung and as soon as everyone left the classroom he sat on his teachers desk turning around to close the blinds of the class. When master Madson re entered the room he walked behind him and locked the door closing the blinds on that door also.

"You want to come over to mine tonight don't you" said master Madson as he kissed jack and bent him over his desk

"Please m-master I-i want you fuck me for real this time" jack practically begged as he laid there bent over a desk being groped by his favorite person his master.

"If thats what you want you'll never get your virginity back" master Madson gasped out as jack began to trail down his body slowly to his masters cock but before he could reach his master grabbed his hair "No not like this I want this to happen in my - no our bed" said master Madson as he took jacks hand and led him to his car.

When they reached the drive way and entered the house jack undressed himself in the foyer and made his way upstairs behind his master obediently. As they entered the bedroom jack kneeled down in front of master Madson

"Please master give put me in the handcuffs" master Madson leaned down and smirked

"How about we play with another toy today why don't I let you pick which one we use" with that Madson got up and took a case out of a draw in a stand next to his bed. He got down on his knees and presented the case to the boy. In it were various sex instruments but the only ones that mattered to jack was the leash ropes and blind fold

" those three" he pointed out the rope leash and blindfold. Master Madson pulled them out and placed them on the bed. He closed the case and quickly returned them to the stand.

"Let's get started"

"Please"

"What should I put on first?" Asked Madson as he kissed jack softly.

"The blindfold please master" said the boy back to his master as his world went black. A collar was buckled around his throat shortly after.

" this rope we'll use later" said jacks master. Jack was pulled up into Standing position by a leash on the collar.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back"

"Yes master" said jack enthusiastically this time. A thin wire or rope jack couldn't tell bound his hands.

"I think I something is missing from this picture" the case of wonder clicked open and from it a ball gag emerged with straps of latex and a hollow black ball covered in holes.

"Perfect" said master Madson tying the gag on jack

"Now lay on the bed and put your hands above your head" jacks master pushed him towards the bed and jack got into position

"I'm tieing you legs to the bed frame" said Madson to jack. all jack could do was breath a little quicker as his legs were spread and bound by the rope.

"I'm going to put the ring on your cock again I know you'd cum too quickly without it" jack nodded and the ring was on seconds later.

"You looks so beautiful all laid out like this. Just for me"

"I'll do anything I want to you and if you have any objections just scream ok?" Jack nodded

"I'm going to come all over your stomach and then I'll take it from there" again jack nodded. On the inside he was going insane. He knew that if that ring wasn't around his dick he would have come as soon as his master said he was going to be covered in his cum jack was so excited. Saliva was almost pouring out of his mouth. Madson was soon moving his hand up and down his penis moaning and groaning and groping his balls until he came all over jack.

"So pretty"

"what should put into you next"

"Me" said Madson as he rubbed his cock against jacks drawing a moan from the young boy

"or something fake" said master Madson as he teased jacks ass with a large bead on a string with many others.

"I know which one you want but should I even give it to you? Do you deserve it? Do you think you've been a good boy" said the master to jack who nodded his head furiously

"Good enough to deserve this" again he rubbed against jack

" I know just what to do" in his mind jack begged and pleaded for his master to fuck him harder then he could ever imagine.

"Wait here a second" master Madson left the room for a second and came back with a towel to wipe off jack then he through it to the side.

"I'm taking off The ropes the gag everything but the ring and the blind fold" everything came off

"I want to see your beautiful face when I have sex with you"

"Please master" Madson slowly entered jack his hands all over the boy tweaking his nipples and pumping his dick squeezing his ass cheeks putting his mouth on jacks and kissing him deeply until he was fully sheathed inside jack.

Jacks breathing was harsh and his moans load enough to wake the dead.

"Master youre definitely bigger than the vibrator from last time" jack gasped out between moans his master chuckled and asked

"Do you want me to start moving" jack was just laying on the bed in euphoria his masters cock penetrated him deeper than any toy could

Faintly he said

"Please master" Madson pulled out almost completely from jack before reentering just as slowly as the first time. Jack believed he was ascending with how good he felt as his master slowly pushed his penis inside of him 'this is too good to be true' was one of his coherent thoughts as his master slowly quickened his pace. He went on like that until jack could finally force words out of his mouth

"Master please" he said moaning saliva dripping from the side of his mouth

"Please let me"

"Hmm what was that?" Whispered master Madson into jacks ear

"Let me cum"

"Not before me" master Madson shifted so that jack was on top of him and took off jacks blindfold

" sit up and fuck me"

"Yes master" said jack as he sat up and started to bounce up and down on his masters dick

"This time you go first you've been so good about this" said master Madson taking off jacks cock ring

"Thank you mast-" jack didn't finish his sentence before he came with a grunt

"So beautiful" whispered master Madson buried deeply inside of jack entranced by the spasms in jacks ass as he came intensely with the boy.

Minutes later jack was still breathing harshly when master Madson said

"Don go to sleep just yet I want to do one more thing for you" Madson pulled his flaccid dick out of jacks ass as be gently moved jack to the side and moved behind him. Madson spread jacks ass Cheeks and saw as him cum was slowly leaking out of jacks hole still twitching slightly from when he came.

"Pretty" he said as he licked the boys asshole tasting himself in jack putting his tongue inside of jack listening to jacks moans guessing how good it felt to have his tongue in such a sensitive place just the thought made his cock grow hard again Madson slowly rubbed his penis in between jacks ass cheeks and it didn't take long before the boys back was covered in cum. 'I guess I should clean this' he grabbed the towel beside the bed and wiped off jacks back but not before he took a picture of jack lying on his chest Ass in the air cum on his back and leaking out of his anus.

Jacks snore sounded through the house and all was well master Madson watched him sleep


End file.
